


A Face Like Her Mother's

by colorcoded



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, Dark interpretation of a character, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: Ariel reminds King Trident of her mother, Athena. The resemblance leads to him being... more than fatherly with her. An AU of sorts where Ariel actually performs in Sebastian's concert rather than skipping it. Very dark.





	A Face Like Her Mother's

**Author's Note:**

> An older fill I did for [this prompt](https://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/419.html?thread=586403#cmt586403).

_And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,_  
_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you,_  
_To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell,_  
_She's our sister, Ariel!_  


Ariel emerged from her clam with the spotlight shining on her, and the whole room let out an awed murmur. Over her seashell top, Ariel was clad in a loose transparent cloak that sparkled gold. She began her aria, while her sister joined hands in a circle around her and hummed an accompaniment.

To Triton, there was no one else in the room but her. She was radiant, her voice carrying throughout the hall, powerful, moving. She had part of her long, red hair pulled back and held there with a pin made of pearls. _Athena,_ Triton thought. When she hit the last note, all the merpeople rose with a thunderous cheer. Triton joined them, not able to keep his eyes off his youngest daughter as she and her sisters made their bows and then their exit.

He met her afterward in the cave tunnels beneath the stage, presenting her with a bundle of sea flowers and congratulating her on her first performance. Her cloak was gone but her hair was still pulled back elegantly and the makeup she wore gave her a look of womanly sophistication. _How has she grown up so fast?_ he wondered.

"You look lovely," he told her, running a finger affectionately along her jaw. He leaned close to her soft lips, perfect for kissing. "Athena..." He pressed his lips to hers, a long, slow kiss. Not a fatherly kiss.

When he opened his eyes, Triton was met with Ariel's sea-blue ones filled with confusion and fear.

"D-Daddy?" she said in a small voice.

Wide-eyed, Triton realized what he'd done. There was no explanation he could give. He tried to form words of apology but nothing came out. Turning abruptly away, he swam out of the tunnels, his tail angrily churning the water behind him.

 

The next few weeks were a blur of feverish madness. Every movement of Ariel's, the way the shells cupped her budding breasts, her flowing red hair and green tail that reminded him so much of Athena -- all of it tormented him. It was bubbling underneath the surface, building up in his chest, ready to burst forth terrible and destructive.

The most maddening thing was that Ariel was in love. He could see it in the way she hummed to herself distractedly, her distant eyes, those longing sighs. He was losing her, and he wasn't ready. This desperation to keep his favorite to himself, he knew he had to suppress, and so he did until the day Sebastian told him that she was in love with a human.

"WHAT?" Triton roared. A merman he could accept, but his daughter in love with a human male... the thought enraged him beyond anything else. No human was deserving of her in any way. He could not lose his daughter to a human like he had lost her mother. In a rage he swam to her hidden grotto, caught her in the midst of declaring her love for the human prince to his stone likeness.

"Daddy!" she said, her eyes filled with horror.

"A human, Ariel!" Triton shouted. "Have you lost your mind?"

Instinctively, Ariel moved in front of the statue in a protective gesture. "I love him, Daddy."

The words pained him more than he could ever say. "No human will ever take you away from me," he bellowed. "Never." Putting one large hand down her seashell top, he yanked, snapping the seaweed in half and freeing her breasts. "Daddy! No!" Ariel said as he cupped her breasts in his hands. They were not as full as Athena's, but they were soft and beautiful and his all the same. Then he lowered his hands to his daughter's hips and pressed himself against her, belly to belly, mating with her.

"No, please -- Daddy, stop! ... Daddy, no!"

For a few sweet terrible moments, Triton was deaf to his daughter's cries. Then the act was done, and he let her slump to the ground in tears.

His madness receding, he stared in shock at Ariel, his favorite Ariel, broken at his feet. He had committed the worst crime against his own daughter. The realization became too much. Turning away, he couldn't bring himself to face her. The words pounded in his mind over and over again.

_What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is kind of inspired by the fact that watching the "Triton destroys Ariel's grotto" scene with audio only is... a pretty disturbing experience.


End file.
